


Fiore dal sale

by Walking_Disaster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Darkspawn infect biting the victim, Gen, POV First Person, The Darkspawn are like zombies, There aren't Grey Wardens, Varric is the narrator, alternative universe, apocalypse!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: Un morbo ha decimato gli elfi e un Flagello perpetuo imperversa in tutto il continente. La vita s'è ridotta alla mera e semplice sopravvivenza. Sparuti gruppi di persone cercano di tirare avanti quanto più possibile e tra questi anche la banda di Kirkwall (o quel che ne è rimasto).





	Fiore dal sale

Fiore dal sale

  


  


  


  


“Ah, figlio di puttana! Di' a tua madre di bussarmi di nuovo, stasera!” Gridai sghignazzando, mentre prendevo la mira e Bianca faceva saltare via la testa ad uno di quei merdosi shriek. Poco lontano da me sentivo i passi grossi come macigni di un ogre farmi tremare la terra sotto ai piedi e le grida sofferenti di quel mostro, simile al metallo che strideva sulla pietra. Vidi Carver Hawke sollevarsi in un salto e conficcargli la spada direttamente nel cranio, abbattendolo. Gridai d'esultanza, agitando un pugno sporco di sangue nero nell'aria, e il ragazzo mi sorrise un po' sbilenco. Ansimavamo entrambi, ebbri di adrenalina e affamati di altra carne putrida, ma in cuor mio sapevo che ciò che vivevamo non era neanche lontanamente la normalità.  
Era cominciata cinque, forse sei anni prima. Gli elfi furono colpiti in tutto il Thedas da un morbo sconosciuto che faceva sbiancare la pelle, la rendeva traslucida, finché sembrava fosse consumata. In pochi erano sopravvissuti; la nostra vecchia compagna, Merrill, non era tra questi. Eppure avevamo ancora quel cane rabbioso di Fenris. Non so con esattezza cosa abbia passato nella vita precedente a Kirkwall, ma deve averlo sufficientemente temprato.  
Il Flagello massacrava tutto il continente; non c'era luogo che non pullulasse di Prole Oscura – e stavolta sembravano inarrestabili, privi perfino di un arcidemone a guidarli, i Custodi Grigi sciolti, dispersi ed impotenti. I nani si erano trincerati nelle loro miniere, sospesi tra vita e morte – e nessuno più sapeva che fine avesse fatto la mia razza, ormai. Uno dei pochi coglioni che ancora camminava alla luce del sole ero io, e – cappio al collo per veleno mortale, tanto valeva divertirmi prima di crepare. La Chiesa era collassata, giù come un castello di carte. Le antiche rivalità tra maghi e templari erano solo un lontano ricordo, ormai, dato che la mattina era un miracolo se ti svegliavi con la testa ancora attaccata al collo.  
Chi ci credeva, diceva che Andraste era finita. Chi ci credeva, diceva che era direttamente il mondo, quello ad essere finito. E – di certo a queste persone non si poteva dare torto, quando la tua esistenza si annullava: cagare, mangiare e sopravvivere. Scopare, quando si aveva particolare fortuna. Era questo ciò che c'era rimasto. Non era neanche più la brutalità della guerra e la grandiosità delle conquiste firmate col sangue: l'obiettivo era lottare per morire per ultimi. Sopravvivere abbastanza a lungo per dare degna sepoltura – o degna morte, più spesso – ai compagni.  
Erano passati quattro giorni da quando avevo dovuto piantare una freccia in mezzo agli occhi a Sebastian Vael. Era stato corrotto. E la politica era quella: uccidere prima che si venisse trasformati. Ormai tutti blateravamo di quanto ci fossimo abituati, perché ridere era l'unica difesa rimasta per non farci raggiungere dalle dita nere della Signora Disperazione; nonostante questo, chissà perché, continuavamo a tirare a sorte per decidere chi dovesse ammazzare il nuovo corrotto, col gioco del bastoncino più corto. E la fortuna non mi aveva sorriso, per Sebastian.  
“Varric! Dai, nano, ti vuoi far ammazzare?!” Mi voltai di scatto, giusto in tempo per vedere un genlock cadere come un fantoccio ai miei piedi. Isabela, meravigliosa anche imbrattata di sangue, mi sorrideva beffarda, mentre estraeva i pugnali dalla schiena del mostro e si detergeva una striscia di quella merda nera che scorreva nelle vene di quei putridumi dalle labbra.  
“Non oggi, dolcezza! Grazie!” Grugnii in risposta, lanciando alla ex piratessa un sorriso ammiccante.  
L'ondata di prole oscura sembrava essersi arrestata, almeno momentaneamente, e così ne approfittai per appoggiarmi a Bianca e riprendere fiato. Mi guardai rapidamente intorno: la desolazione la faceva da padrone. La terra che un tempo era stata punteggiata di arbusti, lì sulla costa, ora era solo sabbia nera, appiccicosa e sporca della corruzione che aveva avviluppato il nostro mondo. Fantocci informi, più grandi e più piccoli ma tutti odoranti di morte, sbucavano dal terreno come bubboni su pelle purulenta. C'eravamo io, Carver e Isabela, sudati, ansimanti, covanti terrore. Fenris, Aveline e Donnic incalzavano quattro mostri che da quella distanza non riuscii a distinguere, ma – comunque non importava. Sapevano cavarsela, loro.  
Una palla di fuoco mi passò ad un palmo dalla testa, strinandomi senz'altro alcuni capelli sfuggiti alla mia coda. Era stato quell'enorme idiota di Hawke, che aveva colpito due hurlock in corsa e li aveva inceneriti.  
“Ma che sei, scemo!? Volevi ammazzarmi?!” Sbraitai quando il mio amico fu a portata d'orecchio. Ghignava mentre mi si avvicinava, sputando in terra. Il biondino mago era la sua ombra – come sempre. Era un segreto, ma quando avevo voglia di fingere di provare speranza, pensavo a loro due. Non si erano lasciati, nonostante tutto. Sapevano che sarebbero morti, presto o tardi, e che l'orologio stava per rintoccare la mezzanotte per noi tutti. Il loro tuttavia era uno solo ed aveva quattro lancette che andavano di pari passo. “Ci siamo tutti? Possiamo andare?” Domandò Anders, guardandosi intorno in quella desolazione da cui noi sembravamo spuntare come funghi. Forse un dio (se un dio c'era rimasto, lassù) ci avrebbe visti come piccoli miracoli. Fiori in mezzo al sale. Per quanto mi riguardava eravamo gli ultimi figli di puttana di tutto il Creato. Maledetti e condannati.  
Aveline ci raggiunse, al fianco del marito. La donna aveva continuato a combattere nonostante avesse perso un braccio, un anno e mezzo prima circa. L'avevano infettata ferendola all'altezza del gomito, ma aveva scampato la corruzione con l'amputazione di tutto l'arto. Al posto del braccio ora aveva un moncherino annerito e fragile come un fiammifero bruciato. _“Allora creperò perché mi farò staccare la testa!”_ aveva urlato in preda alla furia quando Donnic aveva provato a dissuaderla dal continuare a lottare. Era stata la prima e l'ultima volta che ci aveva concesso di vederla fragile. Ad ogni modo quel giorno avevamo definitivamente capito che eravamo semplici scogli in mezzo ad un oceano e che presto o tardi le acque ci avrebbero inghiottito. In cosa credi, d'altronde, quando anche i pilastri vengono meno?  
Fenris aveva i capelli impiastrati di quel nero viscoso e la pelle candida e dal colore malsano causatagli dal morbo creava uno strano contrasto. Ormai il pallore impediva di vedere sul serio i ghirigori di liryum che gli adornavano la pelle.  
Distolsi lo sguardo e mi caricai Bianca sulla spalla, facendo cenno al gruppo di tornare in città; il porto e la città bassa erano stati presi anni prima, ma la città alta resisteva e la magione di Hawke, sebbene in malora, riusciva a contenerci tutti.  
“Allora? Quanto ci siamo divertiti oggi da uno a dieci?” Ironizzò Isabela, guadagnandosi un grugnito sdegnato dell'elfo.  
“Quindici.” Rispose col medesimo tono della piratessa Carver, che passava la manica sul filo del suo spadone per ripulirlo (peggiorando la situazione).  
Era filato tutto estremamente liscio. Ormai la normalità era stupirsi di essere sopravvissuti tutti un altro giorno. Non osservavo il gruppo alle mie spalle, ma il chiacchiericcio mi faceva sapere che mi stavano dietro. Gli occhi erano aperti, i sensi all'erta, le orecchie dritte... e non bastò. Non bastava mai. L'avevo detto pochi giorni prima a Fenris: il mondo non ci voleva più. Il nostro tempo era finito. Eravamo noi gli sciocchi a continuare a mantenerci ancorati al fondo. Eppure questo sprofondava inesorabile. Mi ricordai di come l'elfo si fosse detto d'accordo, con quella sua voce roca e stonante su quel corpo solo apparentemente gracile. Voce che sentii di nuovo, allarmata. Un'imprecazione nella sua lingua sibilata e poi il mio nome.  
Un lampo di luce fu forte, tanto da accecarmi, e non capii quale dei due maghi l'avesse lanciato. Nel voltarmi, però, un'ombra nera mi atterrò. Il fiato di pura putredine sul collo, ferri incandescenti al centro dello stomaco, una tenaglia stretta sulla coscia. Avevo picchiato la nuca a terra e l'unica cosa che sentivo davvero era l'intontimento dovuto al colpo. L'atmosfera intorno a me si era fatta improvvisamente concitata, febbrile come se un pezzo di pane fosse stato lanciato in mare e un banco di muggini avesse cominciato a cibarsene. Mani, dolore, singhiozzi vaghi. Roteavo gli occhi, senza mettere a fuoco. Il cielo sopra di me era una matassa di brutte nuvole grige. La lanugine sotto al letto. Riuscii a sentire il peso di Bianca abbandonarmi e provai davvero ad agitarmi, a chiedere ai miei amici cosa cazzo stesse succedendo, che potevano calmarsi... e poi espettorai una boccata di sangue, che mi colò lungo il collo e il petto. Qualcuno mi sostenne la nuca e potei vedere di essere stato sollevato. La barba nera poteva essere solo di Hawke.  
“Haw--” risucchiai l'aria. Una nuova boccata di sangue. Abbassai lo sguardo sul petto ed a parte lo sporco era integro. Peccato per i tre buchi all'altezza dello stomaco. Chiusi gli occhi.  
“Anders! Anders, per il merdoso Creatore, vieni qui! Ti prego Anders---” era la voce di Hawke. Strana. Tremava. La ricevevo direttamente nel cranio. Il biondino gli disse qualcosa che non riuscii ad afferrare e poi mi venne imposto un calore sconosciuto, benefico, sulla pancia. Provai a sospirare di sollievo, ma la strada fino ai polmoni sembrava essermi preclusa.  
Il mio nome. Ancora una volta. Una mano calda sulla guancia.  
  


Sognai. Sognai prima di essere di nuovo nella mia patria, tra i cunicoli umidi e grezzi. Nei budelli stretti di terra, dove l'aria non passava ma la felicità quasi stagnava. Sognai mia madre e le dita tozze che preparavano il pane nero. Bartrand e i suoi piccoli occhi assottigliati nella cattiveria. Mio padre, anche. Che mi stringeva la spalla. Le carezze delle cosce tornite di Bianca. Sognai di essere in groppa ad un drago. Di prendere le nuvole e mischiarle alle stelle. Di squarciare il cielo con la mia freccia e di far piovere vino – e cazzo, se la gente ne era contenta. Sognai di essere ovunque, di essere chiunque. Un bambino che affondava le mani nella terra, una donna scossa da un orgasmo, un uomo, lancia in resta, che lottava per sua madre. Un vecchio troppo stanco, un'elfa bagnata nel fiume e timida delle sue nudità. Eppure sei bella e non devi vergognarti, dolcezza.  
Capii quanto avevamo perso. Capii l'amore, la saggezza, il dolore, la tristezza, l'invidia, la lussuria, la risata, la bellezza. Capii tutto e tutto mi fu chiaro. Capii me stesso, la mia balestra tra le mani, i miei amici sorridenti, la bontà della birra nelle sere di dicembre. Sorrisi anch'io, ad un certo punto. Ed aprii gli occhi e tutto era sparito. Non c'era dolore, a parte un bruciore diffuso in tutto il corpo. Pregai di tornare incosciente: la mia testa era più bella della realtà.  
“Varric! Varric, ti scongiuro--” Misi a fuoco Hawke, il volto congestionato e bagnato di lacrime. Non mi ci volle molto a capire che a quanto pareva il mio orologio aveva raggiunto la mezzanotte. Non avevo rimpianti, comunque: la mia era stata una bella vita. Certo, se la Nera Signora mi avesse avvertito per tempo mi sarei messo in ghingheri e mi sarei goduto un'ultima notte con Isabela ed un buon bicchiere di quel piscio che eravamo stati costretti a chiamare vino. L'educazione lì non aveva bussato, però.  
“Varric---” di nuovo Hawke. Fui costretto a guardarlo negli occhi. Piangeva ancora.  
“Dovete uccidermi.” Sussurrai. Lo vidi scuotere istantaneamente la testa, in modo febbrile, la mano di Anders gli si stringeva sulla spalla convulsamente. Era ineluttabile. Come l'antica bellezza del creato. Sapevo che la corruzione mi avrebbe mantenuto in vita giusto per farmi trasformare in un mostro senza senno. Non erano i buchi in pancia, il problema, ma il morso sulla coscia. Potevo quasi sentire l'acido di quel loro sangue entrarmi nelle vene. Era strano essere così lucido.  
Sapevo che Hawke non avrebbe mai trovato la forza di farlo e così mossi il viso fino a osservare il biondino. Lui incassò il capo nelle spalle, lasciandosi sfuggire un singhiozzo. Fu Isabela a farsi largo nel mio campo visivo.  
“Sei sempre stupenda, dolcezza.” Le soffiai, mentre lei induriva il volto. Due solchi chiari partivano dagli occhi e terminavano alle mascelle, facendosi strada nel sangue di prole oscura e nello sporco. Aveva pianto, ma ora i suoi occhi sembravano aridi.  
“Dovevo crepare prima io.” Mi ringhiò, scoprendo i denti come una tigre. Per le palle del Creatore, la Nera Signora non m'aveva avvertito, ma morire con quella visione mi rendeva benedetto.  
“A quanto pare invece ho vinto io la gara”, mormorai in quella voce che già cominciava a non appartenermi. Mi sfuggì un singhiozzo, mentre distoglievo lo sguardo. Ero sempre stato un bravo narratore e come tale avevo parlato molte volte d'amore e morte, sviscerando gli argomenti, spacciandomi per saggio. Però saggio non lo ero ed entrambi mi continuavano a fare una paura fottuta. In mezzo a tutte le mie parole, quelle che mi riempivano la bocca, dovetti ammetterlo: non avrei voluto morire.  
Isabela scosse il capo e si accostò al mio orecchio, mormorandomi: “Verrò a prenderti a calci in culo anche nell'aldilà.” e io risi, mentre il sangue mi macchiava i denti e mi scivolava lungo il mento. Poi mi voltai verso Anders e lo osservai un istante – fin quando non mi si annebbiò la vista. La corruzione saliva.  
“Biondino, prenditi cura di Hawke.”  
E poi mi rivolsi al mio migliore amico. Un'anima gemella, a modo suo. Un cretino come me. “E io e te ci rivedremo, invece. Non è così brutto andarsene, sai? Per un attimo, ho creduto di essere immortale.*” Mormorai, mentre le palpebre smettevano di reggere e si chiudevano morbide. Parole che compresi solo io. Di lì a poco mi sarei nuovamente svegliato da bestia, se non avessi avuto l'assassina dalla mia parte. Non volli sentire Hawke che veniva trascinato via a forza da Carver dalla stanza, ma fui grato ad Anders quando mi strinse la mano.  
Le labbra di Isabela si posarono sulle mie nello stesso istante in cui le sue lame mi baciarono la gola. 

**Author's Note:**

> Walking_Disaster's corner:  
> (*): “Per un attimo, ho creduto di essere immortale”; frase tratta dal film Midnight in Paris, Woody Allen.  
> La FF è stata scritta basandosi sui prompt numero 42 e 53 della challenge indetta dalla pagina Dragon Age – Italia. 42: Post-apocalittica AU; 53: “Per un attimo, ho creduto di essere immortale” - Midnight in Paris. (Link evento: https://www.facebook.com/events/1228871887189021/permalink/1228896110519932/)  
> Mi odio. Sono pessima. Piango forte. Perdoname madre por mi vida loca. *Piang.* *Si allontana fustigandosi.*  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi va. Ed un ringraziamento sincero alle admin della pagina Dragon Age – Italia per i prompt che mi hanno ispirato questo... questo suicidio. Ecco.  
> Grazie per aver letto,  
> WD


End file.
